


Cake

by kalyri



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalyri/pseuds/kalyri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Elsanna Week Day Four: Birthday] It's the crown princess's first birthday… now if only her parent would stop fussing about the gates, it could all go off without a hitch…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or its associated characters… I'm just borrowing them for a bit of fun.
> 
> Notes: So... I wrote this a while ago... but for some reason, it never made it here during Elsanna week. So here's Day Four: Birthday. =D

-x-

"No we're not closing the gates for this, Elsa!" The queen was currently walking down the hallway towards the one room in the castle that she reserved for work: her study, her office. Inside were trade agreements that needed to be signed or veto-ed, recent letters about marriage proposals, paperwork to look over for the taxes for the last year—even the seating arrangement plans for the first birthday of the crown princess. And it was getting to the point in the planning where Queen Elsa just wanted to burn all of the plans and just close the gates for the day and enjoy a family dinner with the cake and the birthday girl—turns out that Anna took her wanting to 'close the gates' as Elsa wanting to hide again. "Elsa." Anna's hand grasped Elsa's upper arm and turned the queen to face her. "What's wrong?" Elsa refused to meet Anna's eyes as she ran thought after thought through her mind, trying to find an adequate answer for her sister.

"Nothing's wrong, Anna… I just… I feel like Elisabeth's first birthday should just be a day that the family spends together… with the house workers… not the whole kingdom and beyond." She said with a huff. Remembering again that she had paperwork to go through, she turned back around and started walking once more towards her study. "Now, Anna… I have work to do. I'll think about the gates, alright? This isn't me hiding… this is me wanting to have time for family." She said over her shoulder as she opened the door to her study, closing it as she finished talking, effectively cutting off anything Anna would say back. It was a clear "end of discussion" act.

The princess stood in the hallway, thinking about what Elsa said. _Hmm… maybe…_ As an idea formulated in her head, she quickly turned in her spot and raced down the hallway, passing by Kai who held a stack of papers: "Don't fall, princess." He called after her as she turned the corner towards the staircase on her way to the kitchen.

-Later-

_Sigh._ Sitting back in her desk chair, Elsa brings both of her hands up to her face, rubbing at her eyes and down her face before she leans forward and face plants on the desk with a groan. "Your majesty?" Lifting her head back up, she feels one of the parchment papers sticking her forehead, and with another slightly louder groan, she tears the paper from her forehead and places it back on the desk.

"Yes, Kai?" She asks as he moves into the room from the hallway, having only poked his head in to see if the Queen was still at her desk. He smiles, bowing slightly before continuing.

"Anna seems to have…well, I think you should see for yourself." He grimaced as a look of annoyance and then worry passed over Elsa's features, the queen no doubt thinking that Anna had done something in retaliation for their slight argument earlier before flashing to thinking that Anna had hurt herself somehow.

Worry caused Elsa to rise from her desk quicker than she would on a normal basis, and she was quick to follow Kai down the dark hallways, the stairs, and finally through a corridor that would lead them into the small dining room. "Kai? What did Anna do in the dining room?" She asked curiously as the man neared the door.

"Your majesty… there are no words." He spoke, the expression in his voice telling her more about what happened, rather than what he said. He opened the double doors for the queen to pass through, and as she stepped through, she expected to see a mess, Anna in the middle of that mess; Anna hurt, maybe the baby hurt, something other than what she did see.

Standing in the dining room was the sparse staff of the evening (everyone who lived in the castle), and at the front of the group surrounding a table were Kristoff and Sven, Olaf, Anna and the baby Elisabeth. Looking at all of the smiling faces, Elsa felt a little bit self-conscious—her immediately reaction was to bring her right arm up to settle her hand against the base of her neck. "Anna? …what's going on?" The princess smiled and closed the distance between her and her older sister, holding the cooing baby as she stood there.

"Well… I know that you've been stressed lately… so I had an idea." As she spoke, she pushed baby Elisabeth into Elsa's arms, and the queen was quick to take the child before Anna continued. The redhead moved back towards the table and indicated the cake, but Elsa's attention had moved from Anna instantly to the baby in her arms. She looked down at the baby that she hadn't had the time to spend with the past few weeks, and she heard the cooing and nonsense talking and she smiled widely when Elisabeth reached up and tugged playing on her braid. "There it is…"

Shocked back out of her little world, she looked up at Anna with a question look. "What?" Anna merely chuckled softly at her sister's response.

"That smile." She answered, stepping closer to her sister once more, and she looked down at the baby as Elsa peered at the princess. Anna ran a soft hand over the growing ginger hair of the baby, Elisabeth looking up at her mothers with expressive eyes that resembled Kristoff's, with a smile that reminded Anna so much of her sister. Even if they couldn't conceive the baby by themselves, she wound up with the best of both of the sisters. "I haven't seen it at all these last few weeks… I knew that you needed a break… so I figured we could have a small celebration on her actual birthday… rather than the day we presented her." Elsa met Anna's eyes as the younger of the moved her eyes to take in her older sister's expression. "I love you… and I want you to have what you wanted…" Anna took her sister's free hand and brought her to the table, and laying there in all its quickly-crafted glory was a birthday cake with letters spelling out 'Happy Birthday Beth' on the top-face. In the center was one candle. "And we can give the kingdom what it wants next week when we have her public birthday celebration." Anna waited with baited breath when she finished speaking, waiting for Elsa's decision. But she didn't have to wait long.

"Well, we can't waste a cake that looks this good, now can we Elisabeth?" Elsa said with a smile down at the baby. Anna squealed in excitement and hugged her sister, jumping up and down as she did so. "Some light the candle." Elsa said after Anna had calmed down, laughing as she spoke. They all sang the traditional birthday song, and when it came time to blow out the candle, Elsa and Anna both bent over the cake and looked at each other before blowing out the candle.

And before Anna could move away from the cake, she felt the little toddler jump from Elsa's arms and onto Anna's back… effectively smashing the redheaded princess's face into the cake. Instantly the room howled with laughter, the loudest of course, being Elsa's as Kristoff moved to pick up the toddler from Anna's back so the princess could stand again. "Ha ha… very fun Bethie… just remember!" Anna said playfully while looking at her daughter in Kristoff's arms. "Karma… is a b—"

"Anna! Don't teach her that!"

"She's a year old, Elsa, she isn't going to remember it!"

"You say that now… but when she's running through the castle calling everything a b… female dog… I'm going to blame you."

"Oh you love me." Anna grabbed Elsa by the face and pressed their lips together, and having not cleaned her face, she effectively spread the mess of cake and icing onto Elsa's face as well.

"Sometimes I wonder why… but not often."

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: So… since I couldn't just say 'MAGIC BABY!' without going into a long spiel about how it happened… Kristoff was the sperm donor… and Elsa just happened to be the one that go preggers… since I've had an pregnant!Anna twice already.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> And yes… I have seen a twelve month old make a jump like that… he's my nephew… and it was HILARIOUS!


End file.
